Laos (Fa Ngum)
Laos led by Fa Ngum is a custom civilization by JFD, with contributions from Sukritact and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Laos' Although archaeological evidence indicates that settlers along the Mekong had learned agriculture, metallurgy, and pottery making by 3000 BC, little is known about the early history of the land that today bears the name of Laos. The lowland Lao are believed to be the descendants of Thai tribes that were pushed southward in the 8th century. According to tradition, the kingdom called Lan Xang ("a million elephants") was established in 756 by King Thao Khoun Lo. In 1353, it was reunified by Fa-Ngoum, who had been raised at the court of Angkor in Kampuchea and returned with a force of Khmer troops. He is also credited with the introduction of Hinayana Buddhism into Laos. Lan Xang waged intermittent wars with the Khmers, Burmese, Vietnamese, and Thai and developed an effective administrative system, an elaborate military organization, and an active commerce with neighboring countries. In 1707, internal dissensions brought about a split of Lan Xang into two kingdoms, Luang Prabang in the north (present-day upper Laos) and Vientiane in the south (lower Laos). Strong neighboring states took advantage of this split to invade the region. Fa Ngum Fa Ngum, also spelled Fa Ngoun, was the founder and first king of the Lao kingdom of Lan Xang who created the first unified state of the Lao people. In 1350, Fa Ngum and his father raised an army in Cambodia and fought their way through the numerous Lao principalities of the southern and central Mekong River valley, in the course of which his father died. Fa Ngum continued on to the conquest of Xieng Khouang and then, in 1353, proclaimed himself king of the expanded kingdom of Lan Xang (“a million elephants”). His major conquest was of the kingdom of Vientiane, which fell in 1356. Before his death, Fa Ngum’s empire extended through virtually the entire area of what was to become Laos, plus the Black River valley of present northern Vietnam and the northern and eastern edges of the Khorat Plateau of present-day Thailand. He could administer such a vast area only by manipulating personal relationships with countless local chiefs and rulers, and it would be some generations before regular administrative institutions were evolved. He was succeeded by his son Un Heuan. 'Dawn of Man' "May good fortune bless you, O' great Fa Ngum, founder of Laos. For centuries, your people had lived in isolation in the heart of Indochina. But it was under your unifying rule that they would come to prosper as one nation. With expert military and diplomatic skill, you carefully bonded the land into Lan Xang - the land of a million elephants and one white parasol. Thus would the groundwork be laid for the future Laotian state, and you would be remembered as a father of the Lao people. The people of Lan Xang seek your guidance once more, Fa Ngum. Can you stand atop an army of elephants and bring with them unity and peace? Can you spread the spinning wheel of Dharma far throughout the land? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the land of a million elephants and one white parasol. I am Fa Ngum. Come in peace." Defeat: "I will fight in another life." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Design, SQL, Lua, Text, Art (War Elephant Icon) *''Sukritact'': Art (Leaderscene; Leader Icon; Civ Icon; Building Icon; Map; Unit Icon) *''Lime'': City List *''Duane Decker, Jeff van Dyck'': Music Category:Mandala Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:JFD